Field
Certain embodiments relate to application-layer traffic optimization services in communication networks. More specifically, certain embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for naming, traffic re-routing scheme based on application-layer traffic optimization services in wireless networks.
Description of the Related Art
Application-Layer Traffic Optimization (ALTO) is being standardized at the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF). The goal of the ALTO service is to enable peer-to-peer (P2P) network users to exchange traffic among peers within the networks, and thereby minimizing the traffic that crosses the operator network. ALTO working groups have produced several documents including problem statements and requirements, to enable ALTO service. From these requirements many things may be kept open including provisioning of topology policies, and how the P2P application itself is recognized in the operator network. The ALTO standards have identified several use cases and problems including discovery of peers, traffic-based routing, and working for real-time communications. After careful investigation of those use cases, it may be difficult to map the ALTO server infrastructure in mobile networks.
In a use case, such as inter-chat message, video conferencing, video calling, and file sharing, which are commonly used applications in fixed networks, adoption of such applications and associated the use case is increasing in mobile networks, and the traffic between two endpoints are always anchored and routed back to the core networks. However, there seems to be no optimal way to re-route traffic, and thus, transport networks are always being used for communications. In mobile networks the anchor point for traffic redirection occurs at the core of the network.
As the network is hierarchical, the network makes and allows user traffic to go only NORTH-SOUTH, and this may make the transport network congested more quickly because the traffic originates and terminates from same access network. Solutions like transport network offloading or radio network offloading may give extended benefits but these solutions make the system difficult to manage and to provide optimal traffic. Also, offloading type services are available in crowded areas, and there is no technique to minimize the growing transport network of P2P traffic. For example, the sharing of data among users is picking up in mobile networks, and the traffic originates from one UE (say UE-1) and goes to the core network and then is routed back to the same cell to another UE (say UE-2). Radio, transport, and core network are not optimized for such services, for example, transport networks get congested faster than expected.
Operators such as T-MOBILE® are deploying their own Voice Over IP (VoIP) client (or similar services) on their mobile devices, and want to improve the network utilizations. Furthermore the user does not tend to move (based on previous statistics that 85% of the time users are connected to the same cell) during an activity. If an operator wants to have optimal service then they must run the service and this is not possible with existing user base of SKYPE™, FACETIME™, GOOGLE+HANGOUTS™, and other similar applications. Operators do not have control on how, and when the users of these applications are going to communicate, and also with whom they are communicating.
Existing discovery mechanisms in the ALTO standards call for coordination and cooperation between operators, and P2P service, but these mechanisms may take a longer time. For example, these mechanisms have various shortcomings as follows. They are suitable for fixed networks, and assume that the user traffic can be re-routed within the network. Further in mobile networks, the user traffic goes to the core network and no anchoring of traffic is possible within the radio and transport networks. Also, exposing network topology and policy to P2P may have inherent security risks for which the standards have yet to address.